Batman The Ultimate Battle
by fan of superman
Summary: Batman is lurked into a trap and captured in the terrorist liar. But this is his actual intention, so that he can save all the hostages innocents and destroy the whole gang of terrorists once and for all...
1. Default Chapter

Webisode 1 - The Set- up  
  
Ext. Alleyway (night)  
  
A slim MAN quivers, eyes full of tears and fear. He squats and licks a leather shoe. He then is kicked viciously in his face and sends to a pool of mud. OKAMA grins wickedly. He has all the thuggish features; tattoos, shaven head, awkward dress-up and you name it. Standing beside him, another two thugs holding the kid of the fallen man.   
  
OKAMA  
  
Be a dog! Lick like a dog!   
  
Quick!  
  
The MAN returns hurriedly but his hands full of dirt have stained his trousers. OKAMA is enraged. He kicks at his face and stomps him repeatedly.   
  
OKAMA  
  
You scumbag!   
  
He pulls out a revolver from his coat and points to his head. A pair of glowing eyes eerily appears in the dark corner.   
  
OKAMA  
  
(pulls the trigger)  
  
You can't bait the bat. You're worthless.   
  
In a nick of time, a flying bat-a-rang cuts his hand and drops the gun. An imposing figure steps out from the dark.   
  
BATMAN  
  
Time for packing  
  
OKAMA  
  
Pack your ass!  
  
(to his gangs)  
  
Kill Batman!!!  
  
The two thugs pull out their guns at once, but batman is faster to shoot out the bat-a-rangs and destroys their weapons. They grab the rods and charge in. Batman ducks almost casually. With a fist a piece, he violently bashes them over. Okawa tries to attack from the back, but Batman gives him a spinning kick, sending his few feet away. Batman charges in and gives him a strong blow in his face. A stream of blood sends out from his month. Batman grabs him by the shirt collars and raises him up, so his legs and feet are dangling in mid air.   
  
BATMAN  
  
Tell your big boss, I will make sure none of his plans to terrorize the city will prevail. And I will kick his ass and dig him out from his lair to the prison.   
  
OKAMA  
  
(suffers as pain in his mouth)  
  
You foiled our plan. And Olama will not forgive you.   
  
BATMAN  
  
Well said.  
  
THUG 1  
  
(VO)  
  
Stop it, Batman!!!  
  
THUG 1 is grasping the kid and holding a blade against his neck. The other fallen thug rises behind him. Batman throws Okama brutally to a wall. Okama's limp body slips down the wall and drops to the ground, unconscious. Batman turns and addresses to the rest with harsh concentration.   
  
THUG 1  
  
(in fear)  
  
Don't walk any closer or I'll kill the kid.  
  
Batman stops.   
  
THUG 1   
  
Hold up your hands!  
  
The thugs are oblivious that two small gadgets have dropped to Batman's palms. As Batman slowly arches up his hands, he shoots a light to their sights and propels a bat-a-rang that slices his hand and drops the weapon. The thugs stumble backward. They toss the kid to the mid-air and run away at once. Batman scoops and catches the kid safely. He then fires a bat-grapple to the running thugs, snaring them to the ground.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(looks at the kid with concern)  
  
Are you alright?  
  
Batman is stunned. He is not a kid. He is an awful Dwarf. He instantly stabs Batman a syringe in his neck, injecting the drug. Batman cries out and flings him away. He somersaults and lands safely on ground, a few yards away from Batman.   
  
DWARF  
  
(smiles mischievously)  
  
surprise, Batman!  
  
  
  
BATMAN  
  
(loses his posture and staggers to a wall)  
  
You are...  
  
DWARF  
  
(saunters toward Batman casually)  
  
You foiled our plan and our big boss is very upset now. But he will soon turns into laughter if he see you crying like a schoolgirl.  
  
Batman gives him a hard blow as he walks close to Batman and thought he can't resist the drug. Another figure raises behind Batman and headlocks him. The just-now-pathetic thin MAN grins in sheer delight to see Batman gets suffocated as he squeezes his lock. Batman spins his right arm and gives a vigorous elbow on his head, sending him away to the ground.   
  
The Dwarf and Thin Man put on their feet, regaining their posture. They stay a few feet from Batman, waiting the drug to take effect. Batman groans in pain, trying to resist but is in vain at last. He drops to the floor and slumbers. The Twos laugh contemptuously.  
  
The twos, holding the legs of the unconscious Batman, pull him into the dark alley and vanish... 


	2. webisode 2 the capture

Webisode 2 - The Capture  
  
INT. Punishment Room  
  
Batman's eyes flutter. He wakes up to realize that he can barely move as he is strapped up and hung above ground in a dimly lighted room. Standing in front of him, is the heinous Okama.   
  
OKAMA  
  
(derisive)   
  
Just wake up, my little bat?  
  
BATMAN  
  
Where am I?  
  
OKAMA  
  
Can't you tell?   
  
You're in our lair.   
  
Isn't it what you want?   
  
Come in here to kick our big boss's ass?  
  
Why just stand there? Do your fucking kicking!  
  
Batman tries to move but he is strapped tight.   
  
OKAMA  
  
Oh, I'm sorry. You're confined.   
  
He briskly gives a hard blow to Batman's face. A trickle of blood drains down from a corner of his mouth.   
  
OKAMA  
  
You're so tempting and I can't wait for my boss.   
  
He goes and picks up a metal baton on the table, unawares that Batman has taken a small blade from a slot of his wrist and begins to cut the leather around his wrists.   
  
Okama laughs in steer delight as he uses the baton to violently smack on Batman repeatedly. Batman takes in the pain and refuses to moan.   
  
OKAMA  
  
(wildly hitting his mid-section)  
  
Wow, it tastes so good! Ha, ha, ha...  
  
All of a sudden, a firm hand has caught his baton at the other end. Okama is stunned to see Batman has freed his hands.   
  
BATMAN  
  
I'm sorry. But this is your last meal!  
  
Batman snatches over the baton and sweeps it across his face, sending him flying and smashing into the table. While Batman breaks free himself from the rest of the leather strap, Okama grabs a spear on the broken table and charges in. Batman dodges a few attacks and returns him a powerful punch on his jaw, blowing him to the ground. Batman   
  
walks over to him. He lifts him up, right in his face.  
  
BATMAN  
  
Thank you for bringing me in.   
  
And I won't disappoint you. You won't wait for long to rejoin your whole gang in hell.  
  
Batman gives him another impulsive blow right into his face. Hot blood and brain splashes across.   
  
INT. PRISON  
  
A crumpled metal door at the end of the hallway is kicked forcefully and sent flying away. The harsh Dark Knight steps out from the room into the hallway. There are three cells along the hallway, imprisoning some innocents.   
  
VOICE  
  
Batman!!!  
  
Batman turns and sees two young men and five kids in ragged cloths in the two cells. They are very overjoyed to see Batman.   
  
BATMAN  
  
You are...  
  
MEN 1  
  
We are the American soldiers. We were captured during our mission. They take us as guineas pig for their new drug. And two of my friends have never returned. The kids are the children of the scientists. They hold them here so that the scientists will not defy them.   
  
BATMAN   
  
Stay back...  
  
Batman takes his bat-a-rang from his waist and breaks apart the chains, saving the innocents.   
  
MAN 1  
  
(leading the group to the other end of the hallway)  
  
Let's go.  
  
VOICE OVER  
  
What's the hurry?  
  
A sudden spiky claw sweeps down the Man 1's face, cutting away his nose. Man 1 drops to the ground, crawling and crying in unbearable pain. Two thugs land near him. They are the Slim-Man and the Dwarf. Slim-Man wears a sharp metal claw on his right hand and regards the nose on the claw eerily.   
  
Batman jumps from the back and lands in front of the frighten innocents.   
  
DWARF  
  
The party hasn't started and our turkey wants to run away with our salad and fries.  
  
Isn't it hilarious, Batman?  
  
BATMAN  
  
(to Man 2)  
  
You bring the kids to a safety and I cover you all.  
  
Slim-Man attacks spontaneously, as they try to run away. But batman has the faster move. He kicks away the claw that almost reaches a kid and he then gives a spinning kick at the abdomen of Slim-Man, hitting him to a wall. Dwarf jumps up to snatch a kid, but Batman catches his leg and tosses him away. Dwarf revolves and lands safely on ground. Man 2 has successfully brought away the kids from the prison.   
  
Dwarf twitches his hideous face, seems very angry. He charges in aggressively. Dwarf is a kung fu master. He swiftly kicks away Batman's bat-a-rang and launches a series of martial art attack that Batman cannot handle. He stumbles backward and is kicked and blown to the floor. Dwarf brings out a syringe from his pocket and walks over to the fallen Batman. He grabs on Batman's suit and raises him in front of his.   
  
DWARF  
  
You are only a bird. But we are the fowlers.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(neatly)  
  
A bat isn't a bird.   
  
Batman promptly swings over his right arm and hits on the elbow of Dwarf. The syringe accidentally stitches into his forehead. Dwarf trembles to the floor and dies almost instantly. Batman puts on his feet and takes a gaze on the corpse.   
  
BATMAN   
  
You made a mistake. You're gone.   
  
SLIM-MAN  
  
(shocked)  
  
You killed my brother!!!  
  
I'll kill you right away!!!  
  
The furious Slim-Man storms toward Batman. He has gone mad. He swerves his claw wildly and swiftly, trying to pierce Batman into pieces. Batman ducks and dodges at his best, but Slim-Man manages to slice a cut across his mid section and blows him to the ground. Batman sees his bat-a-rang a few feet away from him. He rolls over as Slim-Man charges in. He grabs his weapon and valiantly shoots it to the attacking claw, viciously cutting it off into two. Slim-Man cries painfully and Batman takes the chance to blow him to the ground. Batman grasps the head of the slump Slim-Man and raises him up. A sultry voice evokes from behind him.   
  
A LADY'S VOICE  
  
Stop it, Batman.  
  
Batman turns back. He sees an erotic tart. She has a perfect body; the curves and straightness are in all the right places, and most of the man can hardly resist it. She is LYNX. Standing right next to her is a tall and heavily built man. He wears only jeans, exposing his massive chest. He is LION. And behind them are the kids and Man 2 being held by two armed thugs.   
  
LYNX  
  
Surrender, Batman.   
  
You don't want to see all these cute kids get slaughtered, do you?  
  
Batman blows Slim-Man into a solid wall brutally, finishing him off before putting up his hand.   
  
BATMAN  
  
Don't hurt the kids.   
  
Here I am. Come and get me.   
  
Lynx signs an erotic smile to Lion. Lion smirks confidently. He takes his move at once. He sprints so fast that Batman cannot even see clearly what is going on but is kicked right at his jaw and flown few yards away.   
  
Batman staggers to put on his feet and tries to regain his posture. However the blow is so greatly intent. His vision gradually turns dark. He drops to the ground again, unconscious. 


	3. webisode 3 hell in a cell

Webisode 3 - The Hell of a Cell  
  
INT. EXPERIMENTAL LAB  
  
The light turns on. Batman stands up and sees himself in a pristine white room. A beautiful erotic lady walks in from a door of a corner. Batman approaches her but is obstructed. Apparently a thick panel of translucent glass has divided the room into two.  
  
LYNX  
  
Having some good sleep, Batman?  
  
BATMAN  
  
{sullenly)  
  
Who are you?  
  
LYNX  
  
I'm Lynx; a beautiful chick with talented mind in genetic engineering.   
  
I develop the perfect squat for Olama.  
  
BATMAN  
  
A criminally insane in short.   
  
LYNX  
  
(eyeing Batman with great pleasure and interest)  
  
You are... pretty strong as a normal mortal, Batman.   
  
BATMAN  
  
You never know.  
  
LYNX  
  
We will see then.  
  
She hits a button on the control panel in front of her. The wall behinds Batman elevates up hoarsely. Five Men stroll out from it, each holding a baton, ready to teach Batman some cool hard lessons.   
  
LYNX  
  
(takes a seat)   
  
Enjoy the little game I plan for you, Batman.   
  
The five Men approach to get a piece of him. Batman ducks and seizes the hand of the first MAN. Following the forward momentum, he swings up the body and throws him to the rest. Batman dashes in. He grabs the hands of the two stumbled MEN and twists them around. They cry in pain and drop their weapons. Batman rotates himself and smacks the two Men together, knocking them out cold. The other two Men charge in. Batman jumps into mid-air, spreads wide his legs and kicks them away skillfully. Without much difficulty, Batman knocks the remaining out in a row.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(in agony)  
  
Lynx, what next? You maniac?  
  
LYNX  
  
Very good. You score perfect, Batman.  
  
You are qualified for the hell in a cell tonight.  
  
BATMAN  
  
What the hell in a cell?  
  
LYNX   
  
Sort of fighting...  
  
You know... the male inborn pastime.   
  
But if you lose, you lose your life.  
  
Batman is silent, flabbergasted.  
  
LYNX  
  
Hope to see you tomorrow...  
  
If only there is a miracle...  
  
Good-bye for now.  
  
She exits. The light turns off and the room grows dark.  
  
INT. A GREAT HALL  
  
The hall is teemed with wicked creeps and busters. They roar up and down manically as a fight takes place on a stage encased by a large steel cage positioned in the center of the hall. A 7' tall Monster dresses in tight and tattered costume runs wildly to attack his rival. His opponent dodges casually and mines an impulsive punch into his chest brutally. The monster falls onto the stage with a stud. He convulses for a while before he labors his last breath.   
  
THE HOST  
  
(VO)  
  
And the winner is...  
  
Not other then our undying champion...  
  
Lion!!!   
  
The crowd erupts into excitement. They shout the name of Lion in frenzy. Lion turns around to regard to the crowd pompously as Monster's body is dragged away from the stage.   
  
THE HOST  
  
(VO)  
  
And our next challenger is...  
  
The Gotham City's notorious hero - Batman!!!  
  
Batman is pull toward the stage. He is chained and guarded. The crowd bulls as Batman is dragged onto the stage. They unlock Batman and run away immediately. Batman stands up and faces Lion.   
  
THE HOST  
  
(VO)  
  
Batman, one rule...  
  
To defeat or be defeated...  
  
LION  
  
(shouts contemptuously)  
  
I give him two minutes for the most.   
  
Batman takes his first move. He briskly launches a series of fast and furious attacks; but Lion manages to dodge each and every of the attacks amazingly.   
  
LION  
  
Is this the best you can give?  
  
Lion sweeps away Batman's arm and lands a powerful blow into his chest, sending him hitting the cage a few feet behind. Batman slips down like a rag doll. The crowd roars. Lynx walks to the fallen Batman   
  
LYNX  
  
You can't defeat him, Batman.   
  
I create him. He is the perfect man.  
  
His body is fully developed.   
  
His strength is destructive.   
  
His blow is at average 300 pounds each.  
  
He can think faster than any man.   
  
What he thinks is as fast as what he acts.   
  
You gonna die tonight, Batman.  
  
Batman's body moves. He staggers to his feet and stands firm. Lion comes again. Batman blocks the first attack, but another attack follows right after. Lion shoves his head to smack at the steel fence and hits a powerful blow right at his abdomen. Batman curls like a prawn and crumples into a heap on floor. The crowd roars again.  
  
Batman's body moves again. His hands reach to Lion's body to assist him to his feet. The crowd grows silent. They are amazed by Batman's persistence. Lion grabs on Batman suit and raises him, seems a bit annoyed.  
  
LION  
  
You are... something.  
  
But no one can stay alive after my three blows.   
  
He forcefully blows Batman right at his face, sending him few yards away. Batman lies on the floor. Large amount of blood channels down from his nose and mouth. But the crowd is silent this time. And one begins to shout "Batman, stand up!" followed by another and the whole crowd eventually.   
  
CROWD  
  
Stand up, Batman!   
  
Stand up, Batman!  
  
Batman's body trembles. He doesn't take a long time as before to put on feet and stands tall again. The crowd erupts into a total excitement.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(sweeps away the blood on his face)  
  
You are not that strong after all.   
  
LION  
  
(totally enraged)  
  
Never give in, will you?  
  
I will make sure you turn into squalling jerry this time!  
  
The furious Lion charges in. he snatches the head of Batman and tries to smash it to the ground. Batman sweeps away his leg, tripping him to the ground. Batman smashes his head into ground and shoots up himself to the mid-air swiftly. As he plummets, he projects the powerbomb knees into the chest of Lion, driving him into the crashing floor slab. He finishes his last move by grasping the head of Lion and twists it around violently to break his neck.   
  
Batman stumbles and moves away from the dead body. Lynx watches it in a total fear and disbelief. Batman stretches apart his arms and exhales a long and loud victorious roar. The crowd has already erupted into a total frenzy.   
  
Batman ceases. He manages to walks a few steps before falling to the ground and passes out. 


	4. webisode 4 lust and love

WEBISODE 4 - LUST AND LOVE  
  
INT. AN EXPERIMENTAL LAB  
  
Batman wakes up, feels dry in his mouth and pain over his whole body. He is pinned on a solid wall in an empty white room. Both of his hands and legs are stretched wide and locked in a metal fastener. The sexy Lynx stands in front of him, staring at him and scrutinizing his whole body.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(feebly)  
  
Water...  
  
I want some water...  
  
Lynx gets a glass of water from a nearby table and assists Batman to drink it. Batman gulps it greedily.   
  
LYNX  
  
You killed my perfect man.  
  
I'd worked for years.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(derisively)   
  
I am sorry.   
  
LYNX  
  
But you're just a normal mortal. It's impossible you can rule out a genetic engineered man.  
  
BATMAN  
  
You saw impossible.   
  
LYNX  
  
(Her fingers touch his dry lips and down to his square jaw)  
  
You are strong, very strong.  
  
(She caresses his broad chest and down to the muscular mid-section. Her hand keeps going down...)  
  
You impressed me. I'm very interested in you...  
  
(She scoops up his groin.)  
  
Your genetic code.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(tickled)  
  
Take away your bitchy hand from me!  
  
Batman is aroused. Lynx runs up her fingers along the bulging shaft slowly.  
  
LYNX  
  
No hard feeling...  
  
Just some protein for specimen.   
  
She begins to stroke him wantonly. He moans as he is reaching a full erection.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(trembles)  
  
Stop it!   
  
Arhhh...  
  
Stop it, bitch...  
  
LYNX halts her action. She goes and tugs off his waist buckle, determines to free that delicious hard bulge. She kneels down to it and begins to enjoy his vibrant hard-rock bat.  
  
  
  
Simmering in unbearable humiliation, agony and... pleasure possibly, Batman moans, groans and cries incessantly...   
  
The screen gradually fades out.  
  
FADE IN  
  
INT. THE EXPERIMENTAL LAB  
  
Lynx runs in, seems in a rash and worried.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(is pinned at where he was)  
  
Chased by a sex-driven freak?  
  
She walks to him and looks into his eyes, full with emotion and love.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(looks away to avoid the exotic eye-contact)  
  
You slut!  
  
You want to humiliate me, subdue me again...  
  
Come, come on!  
  
She walks to his right side and hastily takes out the keys from her pocket to open the fastener instead.   
  
LYNX  
  
(opens the clasp of his right leg)  
  
I can't stop them anymore. They want to kill you right now.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(in confused)  
  
But why...  
  
LYXN  
  
(runs to the left)  
  
I try to hold you here alive as my study specimen as agreed by Olama. But Okima wants to kill you right away for the revenge of his brother, Okama. And they are coming now.   
  
BATMAN  
  
But why you free me?  
  
LYXN  
  
(has set free Batman and shoves him to a hidden door)  
  
Quick, run away, Batman. There is little time left.  
  
Batman turns around and faces her harshly  
  
BATMAN  
  
You have not answered my question.  
  
LYNX  
  
Okay you want to know it...  
  
Because you are a man, I'm a woman. And... and I fall in love with you!  
  
Satisfied?   
  
BATMAN  
  
(surprised)  
  
But you don't know about me at all.   
  
And... and we are enemy basically.   
  
LYNX  
  
Love is blind.   
  
Have you heard that before?  
  
And now get your ass moving before they get you.  
  
BATMAN  
  
What if they didn't find me here, will they...  
  
LYNX   
  
I'll be fine. Olama needs me.   
  
They don't dare to touch me a hair.  
  
This is so sweet to know you care about me.  
  
But you must go now.  
  
INT. A PASSAGEWAY  
  
Okima is leading four armed thugs, stomping along the passageway towards a door at the end. Okima is an average built guy, but his eyes burst with the madness and insanity of his inheritance. He kicks open the door and runs in, the thugs follow behind.   
  
INT. AN EXPERIMENTAL LAB  
  
They storm in to find Lynx lying on ground and Batman out of sight. They despondently look around.   
  
OKIMA  
  
(in fury)  
  
Batman!!!  
  
I'll kill you one day!!!  
  
They are oblivious to a dark figure hanging below the ceiling. And their recklessness pays off. Batman dives in and collapses the four thugs to ground. As Okima turns around to the noise behind, Batman gives a series of powerful punches to his face, blowing him a few feet away. Batman addresses to the rising thugs speedily. He shoots up his legs and kicks away the weapons of the front two thugs. As he dives down, he snatches the legs of the back two thugs, tripping them to ground again. With splendid moves and dodges, Batman knocks them out cold in a quick succession.   
  
Okima, lying on floor, is aiming his revolver at Batman.   
  
LYNX  
  
Watch out!!!!  
  
She jumps to Batman as Okima fires. Batman briskly grasps a gun from the floor and shoots it right at Okima's forehead. A stream of hot blood is shot high in the mid-air.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(cradling Lynx)  
  
Lynx! Are you alright?  
  
LYNX  
  
Dying in a hero's embrace...  
  
How classic it is...  
  
BATMAN  
  
Lynx, you'll be alright.  
  
I'm here. I won't let you die.   
  
Where is your wound?  
  
LYNX  
  
(blinks and checks on her body)  
  
I don't feel pain in fact...  
  
I am alright!!! I didn't get a shot.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(relieves and smiles happily)  
  
Guess he is a lousy shooter.   
  
  
  
Lynx looks into his eyes. Her eyes are brimming with tears and joys. She lunges into his tender embrace.   
  
LYNX  
  
Batman!  
  
Batman caresses her beautiful hair and lands an impulsive kiss into her lips. Lynx is felt so hot, so wet and so tight. Frantic with desire, Batman loses his control. He tastes around her neck and downs to the firm breasts eagerly. Kissing Batman to stifle his cries and her own, Lynx wildly tugs away his underwear and impales herself on him greedily. At her eagerness, all of Batman's remaining control spins away and the romance goes on... 


	5. webisode 5 the bane

Webisode 5 - The Bane  
  
INT. A VAST CHAMBER  
  
A bald MAN with gruesome scars on his face is sitting on his throne seat and listening to a group of four thugs behind him in a grimy room.   
  
THUG 1  
  
(quivers)  
  
Quarter two to seven were burned and 119 lives were killed. All of the captives in room four to eight have been set free. The mini missiles and other armaments in Store five have been completely destroyed, as well as the drugs and bio chemical weapons in Lab nine and ten.   
  
BALD MAN  
  
(calm but mean)  
  
And he is still running amok?   
  
THUG 1  
  
We are trying our best to nail him down.   
  
But Lynx is helping him...   
  
BALD MAN  
  
Then?  
  
THUG 1  
  
This is very difficult.   
  
He is Batman. He has all those amazing powers that foil each and every of our plans. He is like ghost, appearing and vanishing into thin air without a trace.  
  
Bald Man rotates his seat to address to the thugs.   
  
BALD MAN  
  
(points a revolver at Thug 1's forehead)  
  
Your best isn't good enough.  
  
And adoring the enemy is prohibited.   
  
He fires. A stream of hot blood bursts out from his back before he drops death to the ground. The others are shocked and in terrible fear. Bald Man stands and smacks the table viciously.   
  
BALD MAN  
  
(Grabs the collar of one of the thugs and brings him right to his face)  
  
If Olama returns and knows about it, none of us will see the tomorrow sunlight.   
  
And now, I don't care what you gonna do and how much it gonna cost, you've better get me the batman; live or dead!   
  
He throws him to the ground. The other two thugs assist him to his feet and exit the room briskly and timidly.   
  
Bald Man sits back on his throne and spells the name of Batman in anger. A dark silhouette with a pair of glowing eyes appears behind him ghastly. Bald Man rolls his eyes slightly, aware of the present of the unwelcome guest. .   
  
BATMAN  
  
(harshly)  
  
Looking for me?  
  
Bald Man whirls in spontaneously and uploads his weaponry on the figure madly.   
  
BALD MAN  
  
Go to hell!!!  
  
Bald man stops as he runs out of bullets. He sees no one. A flow of chill runs across his nerve. He feels the fear is nearby. All of a sudden, a strong hand snatches his wrist and twists it behind his back and nails him down to the table. Bald Man cries out loud as his hand is breaking.   
  
BATMAN  
  
I say only once. Where is Olama?  
  
BALD MAN  
  
He is out for business...  
  
Batman breaks his arm. Bald Man cries and drops to the floor. Batman ignores the cry. He grabs on his collar and presses his head on the table. He lifts up his massive knuckle and clutches it noisily, ready to launch a powerful blow to him.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(cool and mean)  
  
I count until three...  
  
One...  
  
(Bald Man's eyes full of tears and fear)  
  
Two...  
  
(Bald Man trembles badly)  
  
  
  
THREE!!!  
  
BALD MAN  
  
He will be back tonight and his room is right at the end of the hallway behind this hidden door of your left.   
  
BATMAN  
  
Thank you.  
  
You might join the majority now.  
  
He shoots down his powerful blow in a thud.   
  
INT. OLAMA'S CHAMBER  
  
The massive door is shoved opened and sneaks in the dark crusader silently. The light is on suddenly. Batman turns around and sees a Thin Man under the spot light, sitting on an exclusive chair gracefully, waiting for his arrival. He is exquisite in his perfectly tailored suit. He is Olama. Standing next to him is a normal built Man. He was once Bane.   
  
OLAMA  
  
I have been expecting you, Batman.  
  
BATMAN  
  
Antonio Diego? You escaped from Blackgate? You work for Olama now?   
  
BANE  
  
Antonio Diego? What an ancient name. I'm called the Bane!  
  
BATMAN  
  
Right, the Bane, the insane and destructive giant that once wouldn't bow to anyone but right now wagging his tail to the terrorist!  
  
OLAMA  
  
It's because he saw our vision.   
  
The world is full of injustice and inequity.   
  
The strongs abuse the weaks, the riches exploit the poors.  
  
Batman, with your individual effort you can't make miracle.   
  
Join us, Batman. We can right the wrong, and stop the brutality.   
  
BATMAN  
  
This is the biggest bullshit I'd heard.  
  
The terrorist is actually the liberalist and he works for world peace.   
  
OLAMA   
  
I've almost forgotten. Bats are blind and they can't see.   
  
He is now yours, Bane.   
  
BANE  
  
(stitches a syringe in his neck)  
  
Batman...   
  
Let's play.  
  
He grins, exhilarated. His thin frame begins to bulk up incredibly fast. Muscles in his legs, arms, chest and shoulders increase to mammoth proportions, returning Bane to his shape of old.   
  
Bane begins his attack furiously. Batman dodges and retreats by each of his powerful blows.   
  
OLAMA  
  
Get him into the cell; he then will have no room to escape!  
  
Batman leaps over to snatch Olama, but Bane catches his leg and spins him to the sidewall. Batman somersaults to reduce the momentum and lands on ground safely. Bane comes on right away. Batman has no choice but to retreat into the cell behind him.   
  
In such a constrain, Batman has to confront Bane to his face. He crosses his hands in front of him and blocks the vigorous punch. Another hard blow comes from the side and hits on his face, sending him to ground. Bane charges in again, giving a powerful blow on the laid-down Batman. Batman rolls over in the nick of time and the punch makes a sizable crater in the ground. He grabs from underneath the charging Bane and forcefully shoots his body into the wall in a resounding crash. Bane takes in the pain wholly and immediately gives a violent elbow-hit into his back. Batman cries in pain and falls to the ground. Bane seizes on his neck and takes him tangling in the air. Batman chokes and groans in pain.   
  
Olama stands outside the cell, watches Batman suffering in steer delight.   
  
OLAMA  
  
(in frenzy)   
  
Yes, kill him! Kill him!  
  
Ha... ha... ha...  
  
Batman grabs on bane's arms helplessly, trying to break his clutch on his neck. He is getting suffocated to his death. He violently shoots up his legs and hits hard on Bane's groin. Bane drops Batman and covers his groin and shouts in pain. Batman instantly sweeps his leg and trips Bane to the floor. He takes no time to project a powerbomb elbow-crash into his chest. Almost immediately, he rolls over to his head and smashes both of his ferocious knuckles into both sides of his head, knocking him brutally.   
  
Batman stands up heroically and faces Olama harshly. Bane slumps on ground and groans in pain.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(in mad)  
  
Now it's you turn!  
  
OLAMA  
  
(still in calm)  
  
Just not yet...  
  
He hits a button on the device in his hand. A large clunk of concrete slab with spiky protrusions falls toward Batman. Batman catches it valiantly. But it is just too massive and heavy. It slowly brings Batman down to his kneels.   
  
BANE   
  
(bitten and weak. He extends out his hand for help)  
  
Help me, Olama. The slab will kill me too.   
  
OLAMA  
  
(contemptuous)  
  
You are worthless to me now.   
  
BANE  
  
(eyes widen with fear)  
  
But I've done so many things for you.  
  
OLAMA  
  
(grins mockingly)  
  
I appreciated that.   
  
But you failed to kill Batman and your solution...  
  
Is dead.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(holding the slab in anguish and shouting to Bane)  
  
Get out, now! I can't hold any longer!  
  
  
  
Olama picks a sharp wooden stick from the table. He pokes it into the chest of Batman.   
  
Batman cries in excruciating pain as Olama twists the stick slowly and stabs it further into his chest...  
  
Olama's cynical laugher reverberates in the air... 


	6. webisode 6 the cycorg

Webisode6 : The Cyborg   
  
INT. OLAMA CHAMBER  
  
Olama continues twisting the sharp stick into Batman's chest, exacerbating his injury. He laughs contortedly to see Batman in great suffer and pain.   
  
All of a sudden, Batman feels that the weight he is holding is getting cease.   
  
BANE  
  
(holding the slab in struggle)   
  
Get out now, Batman!  
  
I can't hold it for long.  
  
BATMAN  
  
But...  
  
BANE  
  
Just promise me...  
  
To kill Olama!  
  
Batman looks into his eyes, understands his determination. He instantly rolls over and out from the cell. The slab falls in a stub right after him, crushing Bane to his death.   
  
Batman rises and gazes on the withdrawing Olama in agony.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(clutching his fists)  
  
It's the time...  
  
  
  
Batman attacks furiously. He gives a swift and brutal blow into his face. Olama takes in the violent attack with no harm, but Batman bends down and cries for his injured knuckle instead.   
  
OLAMA  
  
(laughs cynically)  
  
You must be very surprise.  
  
(rips off his suit)  
  
The war has changed me!  
  
Olama reveals his body is made of metals and circuits.   
  
BATMAN  
  
(stunned)  
  
You are a robot!!!  
  
OLAMA  
  
(grabs on his head)  
  
You knew it too late.  
  
(He smashes it into the table, crushing the table apart.)  
  
And it costs you your life!  
  
Olama grabs on the fallen Batman and viciously flings him to the sidewall. The wall tears apart under the violent momentum. Batman drops to the ground like a rag doll. Olama saunters to the laid-down Batman casually.   
  
OLAMA   
  
(stands right above Batman)   
  
Don't you want to get a piece of me?   
  
Come on! Don't just lie here!  
  
stand up!  
  
Batman is very weak and seriously injured right now. However, with unbelievable determination, he slowly staggers to his feet. Olama gives him a hard kick to his jaw, bringing him down to the floor again.   
  
OLAMA  
  
(pressing Batman to the ground with his foot on his body)  
  
I'm sorry, Batman.  
  
I'm gonna kill you now.  
  
He stomps on his body madly and relentlessly. Large amount of bloods drains down from his mouth. Batman is frail and no longer resists.   
  
VOICE  
  
Stop it, Olama!  
  
Olama stops the assault. He turns around and sees Lynx has come in the room. She is holding a device on her hand.  
  
OLAMA  
  
well, well, my fair lady.  
  
I'm missing you very much.   
  
LYNX  
  
Get away!  
  
Stay away from Batman!  
  
OLAMA  
  
My Babe, this is not the right way to treat your sugar daddy.  
  
LYNX  
  
I've attached numerous grenades in the fortress.   
  
With a single press on this device, your whole fortress will turn into ashes.   
  
Move into the cell now!  
  
OLAMA  
  
(slowly retreats into the cell)   
  
Easy, Lynx.   
  
I'll just do what you said.  
  
But do you think it's worth it?  
  
Because of Batman, you turn against us?  
  
And you will have no way to escape.  
  
LYNX  
  
(locks him in the cell)  
  
I work for you because I have no choice.   
  
I would rather be together with Batman for just a second than living here in hell for another hundred year.  
  
Lynx goes and cradles the badly beaten Batman. He is in a very bad sharp. His bat costume and cape are torn. Bloodstains are over his body.  
  
LYNX  
  
(embraces batman, crying and shuddering)  
  
Batman, please don't die...  
  
BATMAN  
  
(very weak)  
  
I'm alright, Lynx.   
  
Lynx cries into tear and hugs him tenderly. In the mean time, Olama is clutching on the steel bars, stretching them apart.   
  
Lynx immediately brings Batman toward a concave recessed wall. Olama has freed himself. He turns and to go after them. Right after they are into the shelter, Batman hits the device, which was given to him earlier.   
  
A resounding explosion happens, the earth is shuddering and the sky is falling. Large chunks of debris and concrete fall down and have caught Olama in the middle. The concrete chunks collapse on him and bury him beneath.  
  
Silence returns. The cloudy dust has sunk and cleared up, Lynx puts Batman's arms over her shoulder and lifts him onto his feet. They walk away.   
  
All of a sudden, a hand jabs out from the debris and catches one of her legs. Both of them drop to the floor. A scary Figure rises from the debris. The debris has scratched his artificial skin and revealed more of his steel skeleton  
  
OLAMA  
  
(in his macabre appearance, laughs frantically)  
  
ha... ha...  
  
I treat you like my precious and now you destroyed my fortress.   
  
You son of the bitch!  
  
He grabs on Lynx and blows her hard on her face, sending her few yard away. He comes after her. Olama takes the fallen Lynx and seizes on her neck. Lynx is choked, both legs tangling in the air. Batman tries his best to put on his feet and run to rescue.  
  
BATMAN  
  
(violently hammers on Olama's head from his back)  
  
Let go of Lynx!  
  
Olama turns around. With another hand, he seizes on Batman's neck. Batman tries to break free helplessly. He instantly thrusts two of his fingers into Olama's eyes. Olama lets go of them and cries in pain, while Lynx and Batman drop to the floor, inhale heavily for air.   
  
Olama recovers, losing his eyesight though. He grabs on the body of Batman and raises him over his head before tossing him to the ground ferociously. Batman cries as his injuries are getting severe.   
  
OLAMA  
  
(in total madness and mindless)  
  
Lynx, I know... I know why...  
  
Because I'm a cyborg now and I can't satisfy you anymore...  
  
But Batman can't either...   
  
He violently stomps into the groin of Batman. Batman rolls on the floor and cries agonizingly for his busting balls. Olama does not give a damn. He swings his hands wildly, trying to catch Batman. Batman crawls and rolls, trying his best to avoid captive. He sees a broken steel bar of the cell, not further away from him. Before he reaches it, Olama catches one of his arms and tries to tear it apart from his body. Batman cries in unbearable pain. With the other hand, Batman struggles to get hold on the rod. As soon as he grabs it, he stabs it into Olama's head violently. Olama releases Batman and cries out loud.   
  
Batman immediately kicks both of his legs, tripping Olama to the ground. As Olama plummets, the rod hit the ground and jabs through his head. Olama trembles for a moment before he turns immobile on ground.   
  
Lynx runs for Batman. She cradles the unconscious Batman and cries sorrowfully.   
  
LYNX  
  
(crying)  
  
Batman, please, please don't die.  
  
She feels that his temperature is dropping and his body is getting cold. Lynx is getting panic. She is losing her mind.  
  
LYNX  
  
(panic)  
  
No... no...  
  
Please don't die...  
  
Heat...  
  
I will give you heat...  
  
I will warm your body...  
  
She lies on him and caresses him tenderly. Tears roll down her cheeks and she worries that she might lose him forever. All of a sudden, she feels that he has a response, though he is still out cold. His is bulging. She gives it a thought before she strokes herself on him gently and adeptly...   
  
And then she makes love with him... for him...  
  
THE END 


End file.
